blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue- Chapter 10
After hearing Darington's story, Blaze knew one thing for certain-he would eat all 4 of his tires before he ate ANYTHING that klutzy wannabe stuntman cooked. Seriously, how stupid do you have to be to burn food to the point that it DISINTEGRATES?! Culinary disasters aside, where did this scratch in his throat come from? He didn't have it before they left the city, and he was fine on the boat ride here, which only meant...... No, it couldn't be! He was a pretty healthy truck, and didn't get sick THAT easily. Okay, yes, there WAS that Sneezles incident, but that was besides the point. He had quickly recovered from that, and he was sure whatever this was, it wasn't anything he couldn't sleep off. Sleep.....he hadn't been getting much of that as of late. No matter, finding his parents was more important to him. Was it just Blaze, or did it get A LOT warmer in Mount Dragon? Like, he knew it was a dormant volcano, but this was ridiculous. Over at Darington's sleeping bag, AJ was watching the stuntman draw. He had to admit, what Darington lacked in cooking ability, he made up for with his drawing. Darington continued drawing for a few moments before noticing AJ's presence. "Oh, AJ! I-I didn't see you there! Here, lemme clean up!" Darington stuttered, fumbling to clean up his art supplies. "Hey, hey, it's ok, Darington. You weren't in my way or anything, I didn't mind watching you!" AJ quickly reassured. "R-Really?" Darington asked, stopping what he was doing. "Yeah, buddy, you're really good at that!" AJ praised, motioning to Darington's art supplies. "You mean it?" Darington clarified. AJ nodded, his sincerity rewarded by a hug from the daredevil. "Thank you so much, AJ. The only people who have ever praised my art are my mom, my dad, and the rest of the gang so this really means a lot to me." Darington thanked. "Aww, you're welcome, buddy. What are friends for?" AJ responded, returning the hug. AJ couldn't believe what he had just heard. There were people who didn't support his passion for art?! The child prodigy hoped that those who had chosen not to support Darington's hidden talent at least had the decency to voice it politely. After all, he was taught that if one had nothing nice to say, they shouldn't say anything at all. Stripes looked up from the book he was reading and caught a glimpse of Darington's drawing. From what he could see, it looked as if Darington was drawing a group portrait of the gang. Stripes had to admit, the picture was really coming together; He, Darington, Starla, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, and Zeg had already been sketched. Stripes went back to his book-wait-were those HEARTS drawn above Blaze and Starla?! Maybe Darington was just trying to illustrate-literally-Blaze's obvious crush on Starla. Could he blame the daredevil? Contrary to popular belief, Darington had actually been the first to figure out Blaze's feelings for her. Stripes? Well, he had his suspicions, and this adventure had done nothing but confirm them. Once Watts was introduced to the others, she picked up on his feelings for Starla basically right away. It didn't help that Blaze's crush was about as subtle as Zeg's entrances. Speaking of the dinosaur, where was he? Zeg had gone to pick berries an hour ago, and still hadn't returned. Before Stripes could ask if anyone had seen Zeg, he heard the most violent coughing imaginable. Stripes, fearing it was Darington, looked over to find that the daredevil had put his pencil down. "Dude, was that you?" Darington asked. "No, was that you, AJ?" Stripes asked. AJ shook his head, Starla following suit. Stripes knew it wasn't him, so he went back to his book, thinking it was nothing. Until the mystery voice coughed again. Okay, Stripes KNEW he had heard it this time. Stripes was about to ask Gabby if it was her, before remembering that she had gone berry picking with Zeg. Blaze, on the other hand, felt as if someone had run him over and used a jackhammer right next to him. Not that his stuffy nose, violent cough, and pounding headache helped matters either. Now he had an understanding as to how Darington and Zeg had felt after their boat had nearly capsized. AJ, meanwhile, had stood up to leave, wanting to check up on Zeg and Gabby, to see how the berry picking was going. "Where are you headed, AJ?" Darington asked. "Just gonna go check up on Zeg and Gabby, see how the berry picking's going." AJ informed. "Alright. Don't be long." Striped replied, bookmarking his page. Darington cleaned up his art supplies, deciding to work on his picture later. AJ walked over to Blaze, intending to give him a couple gentle taps on the hood to let him know that he was leaving, but when he put his hand on Blaze's hood, he winced in pain and pulled it away. "Blaze, are you feeling okay, bud? You're burning up." AJ asked. As desperate as he was to hide his sickness for his parents' sake, Blaze wouldn't stoop so low as to lie to his best friend. "No. To tell you the truth, buddy, I haven't been feeling so good for the past while." Blaze admitted, coughing afterward. AJ knew from the fact that he couldn't even touch his best friend without almost burning himself indicated that Blaze had a fever, and the coughing spoke for itself, but AJ HAD to know for sure how much Blaze's condition had deteriorated. "Guys, did anyone pack a first aid kit?" AJ asked, turning to Stripes and Darington. "I wanna see how bad Blaze's fever is." Darington's eyes widened, as he finally realized the one thing he had forgotten to pack for the rescue mission, prompting him to face-tire. Not wanting his friends to pick up on the blunder, Darington pretended to search his bag. Stripes, however, had caught on, and towed Darington to a separate part of the cave so to confront him privately, not wanting to worsen matters. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that you remembered your art kit, but not a first aid kit?" Stripes asked, as calmly as possible, given the circumstances. Darington blushed and stammered, desperately trying to cover himself. "What?! N-No! W-Who would be stupid enough to do anything like that?!" Darington lied. Stripes, completely unconvinced, stared at Darington with a look of unamusement on his face. The jig finally up, Darington caved. "Okay, okay, yes!" The stuntman admitted. "Blaze sounded desperate, I grabbed the first things I saw!" Trying to salvage the situation, he added, "But I DID pack some bandages." Even though Stripes knew bandages wouldn't help Blaze, he still understood that they were useful should AJ and Gabby hurt themselves. "By some bandages, we're talking...?" Stripes prompted, wanting to know how many bandages Darington had brought. Darington took a moment to process the question before answering. "Oh, about a baker's dozen." Noticing Stripes' confusion, Darington clarified, "The box I bought came with that many." Even though Stripes knew 12 bandages want much, he knew A) That he was in no position to complain, B) 12 bandages was better than nothing, and finally, C) Gabby would probably know what to do. He only hoped she and Zeg would be back from berry picking soon. "Darington, Stripes!" The two trucks heard a voice call. The trucks turned in response to their names to find Gabby racing over to them. As relieved as they were to see her, though, Darington and Stripes couldn't help but feel a bit confused. "Hey, Gabby. Weren't you and Zeg going berry picking?" Darington asked. "We were, but AJ found us and told us everything." Gabby explained, shifting her eyes in a worried manner. "Oh yeah, speaking of, how IS Blaze?" Stripes asked. "Has his fever gotten any better?" "No, only the opposite." Gabby answered. "AJ found a thermometer and took Blaze's temperature before he came and got Zeg and I. He said that you could cook an egg on his hood." Darington's stomach began to growl at the thought of freshly scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and delicious bacon. To his friends' disgust, he had even, unknowingly, begun to drool. "Darington? Buddy? You're drooling." Stripes said, tapping the stuntman in an attempt to get his attention. "I don't blame him." Gabby reasoned, figuring he was just hungry. "Lunchtime IS right around the corner, after all." "Let's just hope he doesn't cook. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend, but clumsiness aside, he's A LOT better on the stunt track than in the kitchen." Stripes joked. Gabby giggled as she walked over to Darington, pulled a cloth out of her pocket, and started wiping his drool. The sound of vomiting was enough to snap Darington out of his hunger-induced reverie. "Um guys? You don't think....?" Darington asked. Stripes was momentarily confused. What could Darington be talking about? His eyes widened as the daredevil's implication hit him like a freight train. "Oh, no..." The tiger breathed, hoping beyond hope that Blaze was ok. Category:Blog posts